His Mate: Part I
by ILiveInTheDark
Summary: Jade gets a visit from Slenderman late one night. What does he want? Two-Shot!


Jade woke, startled as she heard the loud crack of thunder echo through out her house. She looked over at her clock which sat alone on her night stand next to her bed.

The clock read eleven thirty on the dot in glowing red letters. The vibrant red stood out the most in the dark bedroom besides the moonlight that snuck between her window curtain and illuminated her room with its angelic glow.

She glared at her window, mentally cursing the raging storm taking place outside for waking her up. She had school in six hours! Well, she didn't really care whether she would be late to school due to her having a sleepless night, but she was pretty damn tired and needed her rest.

She tucked herself back under her covers and layed her head on the pillow. The coolness of the fabric seemed to make her more tired and wanting to fall asleep faster. She brushed her cheek against the pillow before she closed her eyes.

Five minutes passed...Ten...fifteen...twenty...twenty five...

"This is useless! I am never going to fall asleep!" Jade exclaimed exhaustedly. She harshly pulled the covers from her body, cursing as she did so, and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. She needed a drink.

She snuck a glance in her parents room and found their bed still neatly made up just like it had been that morning. Jade shook her head. Her parents were workaholics. Always at the office, barley having any time to spend with their fifteen-year-old daughter.

Jade, like most teens her age, liked solitude. However she like having her family around when they had time away from their office work. She wasn't like those people always locked themselves in their room. She missed her parents terribly.

When she reached the kitchen, another loud clap of thunder erupted though the atmosphere accompanied by a wave of lightning. The window in the kitchen let in the light from the lightning. Jade looked and gasped when she saw a tall figure in the corner of the hall.

Jade screamed and ran (More like stumbled) back to her room, almost running over Padfoot, her beloved cat. Poor thing, if only she had looked closer and realized it was coat hanger she had mistakenly took as Slenderman, the one she had been afraid of ever since she was told the story of him by a boy named Joseph.

Alas though, another tall figure had been watching Jade ever since she had woken up.

Joseph was the school bully back when Jade was a child. He would scare the younger children by telling false tales of monsters that loved under your bed, waiting or you to set your feet on the floor so it could grab them and drag beneath you bed forever.

Jade was terrified ever since then of Slenderman. She never dared to go near the forest that were behind her house fearing that the legendary Slenderman would snatch her away and eat her.

Anything that even resembled the Slenderman scared her shitless. People in suits scared her. Bald men scared her. Tall men scared her. Even the Hitman character scared her and her wasn't even real!

Slamming the door with a loud bang, Jade dived under her covers and pulled them over her head, wrapping the duvet tightly around her body as if it would protect her.

"Look at me, fifteen years old and still terrified of a monster that a freakin jackass told me about like, what, nine years ago! Slenderman is not real!"

Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle come from a corner of her bedroom. Jade froze, petrified at what was in her room with her. She started to shake and whimper.

"Oh god, oh god, please tell me I did not hear a laugh!" she whispered. She waited a few moments before she slowly peeked her head from beneath her duvet. She gasped when she saw a silhouette of a tall figure standing in the corner of her room.

Another lighting bolt struck the sky with such a fierceness that it lighted her whole room, revealing the appearance of the person.

Dressed in a midnight black suit and red tie, was Slenderman himself. He had his head tilted to the side as he stared at her-he was staring at her right? Eh, no matter. Anyway, eight tentacles appeared behind him, swaying to a tuneless beat as he silently watched her.

Jade screamed and backed herself in a corner on her bed, shaking her head violently.

"NO! Get away from me! Your not real! Your a myth! I am not going to die by you dirty hands, you monster!" she hissed at him. Her face held anger, yet her eyes had a fear of a child held in them.

Slenderman made no sound as he started to walk towards her, tentacles flailing behind him. Jade gulped and scooted backwards as far she could go. She was going to die. A horrible, gruesome death. Her parents were going to find her lying in a puddle of blood with her organs removed when they came home. If they came home that is

Slenderman was at the foot of her bed. He continued to stare at her for a few minutes before a black, snake-like tentacle wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her across her bed. Jade kicked and flailed herself. It was no use though. A suited arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her up to his seven-foot height.

Jade screamed and struggled as hard as she possible could but with no effect. Slenderman had her pulled tightly to his chest, holding her like a child. Jade was frozen. How dare her mock her! Was this some sort of trick? Tears started to prick her eyes. What a sadistic bastard.

"Hush child," said Slenderman soothingly. He took a black tentacle and caressed her tear-stained cheek lightly. Jade notably winced. That thing touched her face!

"Don't...don't touch me." she snapped at him. She turned her head the other way to keep the tentacle from touching her. She could still feel the tingle of where it had touched her.

"You don't have to be afraid. I am not here to hurt you." he said. Jade glanced at him wearily. She wished he had eyes so she could tell if he was lying to her or not. For eyes, he merely had sunken holes to imitate them.

"I am not going to fall for that bullshit. Of course your going to kill me. That's what you do. You kill." she spat. If she was going to die, she might as well let out her anger on him.

Slenderman sighed and sat on Jade's bed with her in his lap. Jade felt uncomfortable and tried to scoot away from him but he kept a firm grip around her waist.

"I am not going to deny the things that I have done in the past. Yes, I have killed people, children mostl-"

"Innocent children!" Jade interrupted and pushed away from him. This time he let her go without a fight. He watched as she stood in front of him, fists clenched and eyes seething sith a fire that dwelled within her.

"How can you be so cruel..so..so heartless! How can you just take away a child's life like it's nothing! Do feel good killing a child that cannot fight you back? That could never have the strength or the ability to defend themself against you? Hmm? " she pressed.

Jade was beyond mad She was pissed. Her fear turned into hatred when he started to mention the things he had done. At first, she wasn't sure if the disappearances and killings of children were the doings of Slenderman because she wasn't all that sure if he was real or just some jacked up fairytale. Oh, but now she knew that it was his fault!

For some odd reason, a reason that beyond her, Jade felt a pull towards him. It was weird. She feared and hated this thing to no end that was for sure but she also had a strange urge to run to him. To feel him. That scared Jade the most. Why would she want to touch him after everything he did? No way in hell was that happening.

"Jade, please listen to me. I wish that I never have to kill another child as long as I live, but that, I'm afraid is not the case. You see, I need to feed off the youth of children to survive. They are what keep me alive. " he explained. He observed her closely as she took in his words.

"Your still a monster. You could at least try and find another thing you could live off of!" Jade shot back.

Slenderman rose and cupped her cheeks and his large, white hands.

"I have tried everything I can possibly think of! Animals, plants,even your disgusting human food. Nothing works...except for maybe one theory that I recently come across."

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically. Slenderman looked at her before taking her face in his hands and kissing her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock. Slenderman...was kissing her! Oh geez. This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming, right? As much as she wanted to nail him between the legs, she found she didn't have the will power to break apart from the unexpected kiss.

Slenderman pulled Jade against him tightly loving the warmth that radiated off her body. Jade wanted to wrap her arms around his neck but he was too tall that she wasn't able to reach far enough. Slenderman sensed her predicament and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jade eagerly took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him loser.

Jade didn't see any mouth on Slenderman and yet she could feel something move in rhythm with hers. Slenderman lightly bit her lip making her gasp in surprise. He plunged his tongue forcefully into her hot cave. Jade moaned and pressed herself harder to Slenderman's body. She raked her hand over Slenderman's neck and head feeling the smoothness on the tips of her fingers.

Her tongue danced an erotic dance with Slenderman's. He didn't miss a centimeter of space within her sweet tasting mouth, running his tongue over her teeth and down her throat.

He suddenly pulled away, setting her down on the floor. Jade was panting with hard want and soon felt empty without the hold of Slenderman.

Slenderman took a step back waiting for IT to happen. He felt like he was on a high and Jade was the drug he was addicted to. A light bursted from his body and he immediately felt rejuvenated with spurts of energy. Jade watched the scene play out. Slenderman had his head held back as he was covered with the white light that came from no where. He looked like an angel. A faceless angel.

The light soon vanished and Slenderman fell back to earth. He stared back at a wide-eyed Jade who had her mouth covered with her hand.

"How..why...that light! What happened?! How did you do that?" she exploded with her questions. She had done some research on Slenderman and not once did any of the articles mention Slenderman would emit a white light from himself.

Slenderman chuckled loudly. Oh heavens, he had been right! He might have finally found someone who would finally accept him!

"Slenderman?" Jade asked with a cautious steps towards him. Slenderman picked Jade up with his abnormally long arms and twirled her around childishly. Jade laughed as her legs flew from beneath her.

"Slenderman I'm going be sick!" laughed Jade. Slenderman set a dizzy Jade down onto the ground, steadying her with his arms.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Jade, for me to feed off a child's innocence, I either have to eat their heart fresh from their body or I kiss them." Slenderman shook his head picturing himself kissing a child.

"However, I am chosen a mate by faith. They are the only ones that can give me the energy that a child can."

"Wait a minute! You have to kill your own mate!?" Jade exclaimed.

"No no no, Jade. My mate is someone that I fall in love instantly with once I see them. It's like I can see the bond that pulls us together." Slenderman explained. Jade raised her eyebrows.

"You mean like a wolf mate?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be seen like that, unfortunately there is one draw back."

"What's that?"

"I am not what you say is beautiful. I am described as a monster, a predator that ruthlessly and mercilessly stalks tiny children before I kidnap them and well, you know the rest." Slenderman bowed his head shamelessly.

"Alright, I know what your talking about," Jade countered going back to a few minutes ago when she was yelling at Slenderman," but what is the draw back."

Jade heard a very audible sigh come from Slenderman. He moved towards her window with his arms behind his back. Nothing was said for a few long moments to Jade's dismay. Though, she didn't want to rush him. He might not tell her what the problem was and she wanted greatly to know.

Jade moved across her room and stood next to Slenderman at the window. She noticed the storm had passed and the moon was high in the sky casting a white glow through the window and onto Slenderman's suit. He was too tall to look out the window to enjoy its view without bending his head a little. She looked up at him and placed a hand in his.

"You can tell me, Slenderman." Jade urged him.

"I have seen many different people fall in love with someone that is a total opposite to them. It's like watching water trying to blend with oil once you put them in the same bowl. It just doesn't work out and yet at the same time, it does. I envied those who found someone to love them and cherish the ground they walked upon as if they were God. " he glanced at Jade to see her face. She was listening intently to every word he was saying.

"When I found out I had a mate, I was overjoyed. I actually felt like there was someone out there waiting for me to sweep them of their feet and love them forever. Oh, how those dreams soon shattered once I showed myself to her. She didn't want me, though I knew she could feel a pull towards me. She screamed and yelled and cursed me at me. She said she didn't want to be in love with a child killer...she didn't want to love a monster. She couldn't love a monster. No one can."

"What did you do?" she asked softly hoping he didn't kill the girl for not wanting him.

"She lost her mind when she found out she was my mate. She wanted a man that would care for her and protect her. Shower her with gifts and give her small kisses whenever he could."

"You could have done all that." Jade added.

"Yes, I know I could. However she wanted a man that would take her out to dinner, wine and dine her. Show her off to his friends to make them jealous."

"And what did you do?" she repeated.

"_SHE_ killed herself before me without a second thought. Took a razor from the bathroom and slit her throat."

Jade formed an "oh" with her mouth in recognition. Her heart felt like it had been ripped apart. Slenderman wasn't a killer by choice. It wasn't his fault that his mate rejected and then killed herself right before him. That didn't explain why he was here, though.

"Why did you come here? To my house, I mean."

If Slenderman had a visible mouth, she would have thought he was smiling by the way his cheekbone raised themselves. He pressed his finger tips below her chin and tilted her head so she looked directly at him. He pressed his forehead on hers.

"Because, my beautiful one, you are my mate." He breathed.

HE SAID WHAT NOW!

"Wh- what?" Jade took a step back.

"Jade, you are my mate. Since my first one killed herself, faith has giving me a second chance," he pulled her close," with you."

She suddenly felt something cool on the side of her neck. Slenderman had bent his hed and was now nipping at the tentative pale skin of her neck. Jade instantly melted in his arms. She never had a boyfriend so she didn't know anything about being in a relationship with someone. Wait, was she actually considering being in a relationship with Slenderman? Yes, yes she was.

Slenderman licked and sucked at her neck but made sure to keep a mark from popping up. He rubbed tiny circles along her back, pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her body molding with his. Jade pulled her head away and grabbed his red tie, feeling the smoothness of it with her fingers. She pulled him towards her and pressed her mouth to his. He eagerly replied by lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jade knew this was wrong. Here she was kissing Slenderman and she was loving every single minute of it. She whimpered when he pulled away, chest heaving as was hers. He walked over and layed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body.

"I accept you, you know." she whispered.

"You do? Even after everything that I have done?"

"Yes. You said that your mate could give you energy by kissing you, right?"

"Exactly."

"Then I accept you."

Slenderman could literally cry right there. Of course he wasn't going to. he had finally found his mate who accepted him! Yes, she was still young but he wasn't going to try anything like_ THAT _on her until she was of age.

"Is that the only thing you accept me for?" asked Slenderman as he crawled into he the bed with her. She smiled slyly, cuddling into his chest.

"No. Your also a great kisser too."

* * *

**~A/N~ **Hey guys! This is my first Slenderman fanfic and I'm really excited to finally post a fic about Slenderman. I know Slenderman seems really OOC in this fic, but I was thinking about doing another one with the same plot, but Slenderman is more...aggressive. More intimidating. The fic might have a possible lemon in it so you may enjoy that if you like a dominating Slendy. However, the fic may be dark. So if you don't like that kind of stuff the you might not want to read it.

Also, anyone see the anything referring to Harry Potter in this fic. The first once to tell me will get the second story dedicated to them!

**Read and Review please! :)**

**~ Jade**


End file.
